


Junk Mail

by somanyopentabs



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dom/Sub, Awkward Conversations, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: Nate doesn't know that Wade is a sub! What happens next will probably not shock you!





	Junk Mail

Wade always entered his and Nate’s shared apartment with a crash and a bang. If you couldn’t be dramatic in your own home, then where could you?

Nate was on the couch, sorting through mail.

“You got something,” Nate said. “Looks important.”

“Pssh.” Wade grabbed the envelope out of his hand and threw it behind him onto the floor. “Stupid SAA junk mail. I’m not donating to that garbage.”

“SAA?”

“Submissive’s Association of America.”

Nate frowned at him. “And they’re sending you letters because…?”

“They want donations, duh. What do you want for dinner?”

“That’s not what I meant, Wade. Why would they be sending you mail?”

“Eh, they send that crap out to every sub. Do you want tacos?”

Nate looked like his mind had been boggled. Wade hadn’t even been trying to boggle him!

“You’re a sub? You?”

“A sub who wants tacos, yes.”

“I thought subs were supposed to be endearing,” Nate said, looking Wade over as if he’d missed something.

“I’m adorable,” Wade said. “Adorable.”

“You’re a pain in the ass, is what you are.”

Wade flopped onto the couch and leaned his head on Nathan’s shoulder. “What will it take to get you to stop talking about this, and to start making taco plans?”

“No wonder I always have the urge to put you over my knee and spank you,” Nate continued.

“I will let you spank me however you want if you buy me tacos. Tacos, Nate. Wizard needs food badly.”

Nate shoved Wade off his shoulder and looked at him. “Are you really a sub, or are you fucking with me?”

“Nate, from the bottom of my heart,” Wade paused to put his hand over his heart, “I really, truly, need tacos.”

“You’re an ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some porn but...Wade was too hungry to make it happen. Maybe next time!


End file.
